A Not-so Bittersweet Begining...
by funtime vash
Summary: Wolfie and Vash begin thier tumltous relationship... I think it's sweet, and a little funny perhaps... but definently angsty. A little something for WxM and WxV fans alike. Chapter 2 now up! soon more to follow...
1. On the Road, as usual...

Wolfwood spoilers, and Vash, I guess, abound... Oh, and I'm not smart enough to create Trigun. Full of shounen-ai, angst, hopefully a little sillines, but my sense of humor is too weird to mention, so I might just be the crazy one... A little something for WxM and WxV fans alike...  
  
  
  
  
  
Vash grinned ear to ear as he watched them bicker. He was just happy not to be part of the argument.   
  
"What are you grinning at, Tongari?" The dark, black-clad preacher yelled.  
  
The tall blond sweatdropped, his grin slipping a little. He looked at Milly pleadingly.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Vash?" Milly responded.  
  
He smacked his forehead.  
  
  
"Milly has nothing to do with this!" Meryl shouted.  
  
"Neither do I," Vash groaned, preparing himself for her attack.  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the sun was still burning overhead and Vash's cheek still smarted from Meryl's final pinch.  
  
He heard Wolfwood chuckle under his breathe.  
  
"That was all your fault back there, you know," Vash stated.  
  
"I know," an oily grin spread across his vaguely Asian features. The twinkle in his eyes almost made the pinch worthwhile. Almost.  
  
Vash shook his head, "No wonder she hates you so much."  
  
"Not as much as she hates you..."  
  
He stopped, his eyes wide, "You really think so?"  
  
A twinge of jealousy streaked through Wolfwood, and he was a little crueler to his old friend then he would have liked to be, "Oh yeah, Tongari. I mean, she only talks to you when she's lecturing."  
  
Vash sighed, "I guess you're right."  
  
The downcast look on his face made Wolfwood immediately regret his words, but he couldn't take them back. He groaned inwardly at his own callousness. He was a killer, his hands indelibly stained with blood, not even worthy of a certain humanoid typhoon's friendship, and he was pouting because he wasn't getting the affection he desired.  
  
Vash noticed the preacher's good mood slip, but before he could respond, Milly rode up next to him.  
  
"Would you like a ride, Mr. Priest?" Milly called down from atop her Thomas.   
  
"From you, Big Girl? Anytime," He responded, instantly cheerful. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the voluptuous woman.  
  
It was Vash's turn to feel a twinge of jealousy, though he couldn't figure out why. He'd rather walk then take a Thomas any day.  
  
Meryl appeared at his heels, "Well?"  
  
Vash stared up at her, annoyed with her tone, "What? What did I do?"  
  
She glared at him, "Do you want a ride or not? We'll make better time."  
  
"Why can't you be as nice as Milly?" he asked while mounting the beast.  
  
"I am just as nice as her," she replied, flustered. She began an outraged lecture.  
  
Meanwhile, Vash looked longingly at Wolfwood, his raucous laughter intermingling with Milly's giggles. Their Thomas sped ahead, probably at Wolfwood's insistence. They always seemed to be having so much fun together.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Aren't they a great couple?" Vash asked, not taking the bait.  
  
She softened a little, "Yeah. They act like children around each other."  
  
For some reason, her comment made him feel a little unpleasant.  



	2. Civilization

Ch. 2- Civilization  
  
I can't remember if there's any internal thoughts in this chapter, but if there are they look /like this/ because fools like me, who didn't create Trigun, can't figure out how to keep from unitalicizing...  
  
  
  
  
The tiny town they found themselves in was quiet when they arrived that evening. Nothing really dramatic had happened to the small traveling band on their journey, aside from some small flarings of temper between Vash and Wolfwood, but that was to be expected of the two.  
  
Once they saw the lights of civilization, all the tension seemed to ease out of them.  
  
"Finally," Vash breathed as he attempted to dismount from atop the tomas.   
  
"Vash, watch out, you're gonna-" Meryl warned.  
  
It was far to late for him, however. The incompetent rider tumbled to the ground nonchalantly, landing upside down, just in time to see the yellow shoes of a certain man in black. Vash looked up to see his mouth wide with laughter.  
  
"You should be more careful, Mr. Vash. It would've been pretty silly for the $$60 billion outlaw to break his leg falling off the tomas," Milly giggled from Wolfwood's side.  
  
Vash glared at her.  
  
"Let's go," Meryl sighed, urging the tomas forward.  
  
He slumped over completely without the beast's support. Staring at the sky, he groaned angrily.  
  
A hand suddenly appeared before him, "Come on, Tongari. You don't want to get Senpai angry."  
  
Vash gladly grabbed it, and both men were rewarded with matching genuine smiles.  
  
Wolfwood pulled him up, his heart quickening despite his best efforts. Those sparkling aquamarine eyes were hard to resist. Feeling like a stupid schoolboy with a crush, he held Vash's arm a little longer then necessary.  
  
"Thanks," Vash said, hand behind his head. His grin became sheepish.  
  
Wolfwood suddenly became aware of Milly pressing close to him at his side.  
  
"Well, someone's got to watch over you," he replied, casually draping an arm over the tall, bubbly brunette.  
  
He was sure he didn't imagine Vash's smile slip a notch.  
  
"Hey, come on, you guys," Meryl cried. They had forgotten all about her in that brief moment.  
  
Vash ran after her. Wolfwood, with a shrug, walked after them as Milly began to babble. Letting the girls words wash over him unnoticed, a trick he'd learned recently that made her a much more pleasant companion, he turned inward.   
  
His thoughts seemed more jumbled then ever, lately. He was still trying to come to terms with a decision he'd made recently, and the repercussions weighed heavy on him. It helped, however, that every time he looked at Vash, or Milly, for that matter, he was reassured that he was making the right decision. To be reminded of such kindness in others made him even more aware of the kindness still left in his own battered soul. He thought of December, however, and of Legato, and he shivered.  
  
"Mr. Priest? Are you all right, Mr. Priest?" Milly asked, concern in her voice.  
  
He blinked, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He looked up at the night sky for a moment before responding, "The good Lord. He really does work in mysterious ways."  
  
"Huh?" she replied.  
  
"Come on, let's sneak away from those two. Get a drink? Maybe some pudding..."  
  
She laughed, "Mr. Priest, Senpai was right. You are a bad influence.  
  
Wolfwood chuckled as she slipped away, but his cross lay heavy on his shoulder. Ahead in the distance, he caught the glint of Vash's amber glasses reflecting a porch light. He'd never understood why he sometimes wore them at night, but they seemed to appear whenever his mood shifted.  
  
Meryl and Vash disappeared into one of the buildings, leaving Milly to tie up the animals. Her's follower her like a devoted dog. It seemed to sense the kindness in her as well.  
  
  



End file.
